Puppylove's Collection
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Drabbles por variados motivos [challenges, projetos, Amigo Secreto, etc.] SiRem
1. Antecipação

Antecipação

Pela décima segunda vez, Sirius Black passou as mãos nervosas pelas vestes, tentando forçar sua mente a relaxar, a ficar mais calma. Enchera balões e os pendurara na mesa, encomendara a melhor cerveja amanteigada, e passara muito tempo na cozinha descobrindo como cozinhar. Ele cozinhava tão bem, provavelmente iria odiar as batatas recheadas que fizera – e que passaram um pouco do tom. Sentou no sofá, encarou a lareira, levantou do sofá, andou pela sala mais vezes do que conseguiu contar, e observou o relógio muitas, muitas vezes. Mas não importava o que ele fizesse: o ponteiro do relógio ia devagar demais.

Após andar tantas vezes e verificar novamente se todos os balões continuavam cheios, e se as velas estavam acesas, escutou a campainha tocar com aquele timbre único e característico. Moony ainda tocava a campainha, de um jeito só dele, por uma questão de educação, mesmo quando se tratava de visitar seu amante. Sirius sorriu, e passou as mãos nas vestes pela vigésima vez. Mas não precisava. Já não suava mais e tudo o que sentia, nesse exato momento, era apenas a tranquilidade das expectativas satisfeitas.


	2. Devoção

Devoção

Não havia estrela maior do que Sirius Black. Não havia quem brilhasse mais naquele momento, em cima da mesa de madeira pesada, com seu sorriso feito de malícia e altivez. James verteu a cerveja amanteigada novamente em seu copo, o nariz já vermelho e a língua já tonta, falando besteiras. Peter fungou, encarando aqueles rapazes cheios de soberba, e deu mais um gole na sua bebida.

— Não está exagerando? – Remus observou, a nota de preocupação em sua voz.

— Estou _beeeem_ – James retrucou, arrastando as palavras de uma maneira ligeiramente torta, ao que Remus apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a atenção ao Sirius, que fizera questão de ficar de pé em cima da mesa e dançar algo sem ritmo, atraindo os olhares dos outros fregueses do bar. Mas Remus preferiu nada dizer, no momento.

Afinal tinham dezesseis anos e todo o tempo do mundo.

•

Tiveram muita sorte em não terem sido flagrados por nenhum professor em todo o caminho de volta aos dormitórios, e nem mesmo a Mulher Gorda se esforçou para repreendê-los por terem a acordado tão tarde. Mas agora todos dormiam, exceto Remus Lupin. Ele observava calmamente o peito de Sirius subir e descer, sua respiração tranquila, seus olhos fechados e serenos. Remus podia ver até mesmo a sombra do sorriso juvenil em seus traços, se deliciando em gravar cada detalhe daquele rosto em sua memória. Colocara Sirius na cama, ajeitara a coberta, cuidara para que o travesseiro não estivesse torto, velava seu sono – e isso era o suficiente. Isso lhe enchia de satisfação e de uma sublime felicidade que só pertence à quem ama.

Estava escuro e tarde, mas Remus não sentia sono. Todos amavam Sirius, inclusive as garotas, e isso não lhe surpreendia nem um pouco. Afinal, como não amar Sirius? Sirius com todos os seus sorrisos charmosos e boas respostas na ponta da língua, Sirius que era um desses garotos cheios de atitude e charme, atraía garotas e garotos como o mel atrai abelhas. Mas Remus não queria se equiparar à essas pessoas. Nenhuma delas realmente conhecia Sirius. Nenhuma delas sabia como Sirius se agitava e era uma graça quando estava ansioso, roendo as unhas e remexendo nos cabelos. Nenhuma delas já tinha visto Sirius pedir um favor e dar aquele olhar como o de um cachorrinho, fazendo Remus se apiedar e atender ao pedido. Nenhuma delas sabia como Sirius gostava de se aninhar sempre perto de Remus quando acabava dormindo na biblioteca ou no jardim, após uma longa tarde de estudos. Os doces momentos de vulnerabilidade quando Sirius se despia de suas máscaras e se permitia ser apenas um garoto, e aqueles minutos que ninguém via, mas que Sirius era incrivelmente gentil e honesto.

Ninguém conhecia Sirius tão bem quanto Remus. Todas aquelas garotas podiam até conhecer seus beijos e sentir suas mãos, mas Remus não precisava de nada daquilo. Nenhuma dessas garotas conhecia Sirius, apenas o Sirius Black, a alma das festas. James e Peter eram amigos e sempre estavam ali, disponíveis e acolhedores, mas nem mesmo eles alcançavam Remus em toda sua devoção silenciosa, na calada da noite, que se arrastou até o fim da noite e o raiar do dia. Remus ainda não havia deixado de pensar.

Decidiu, para si mesmo, observando a calma respiração, que um dia contaria. Não agora, não amanhã, mas um dia. O tempo passaria e um dia Sirius pararia de ser tão agitado e correr tanto, e então pararia um pouco e estaria pronto para receber tudo o que Remus poderia lhe oferecer. Mas não precisava ter pressa. Eram jovens e tinham todo o tempo do mundo.


	3. Funeral

Drabble desenvolvida para United State of Multifandom

**Desafio:** angst / **Prompt: **eu tinha escolhido um, mas desviou do rumo, então deixa pra lá. (mas era uma frase de uma música de Florence and the Machine)

* * *

**Funeral**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Há quem diga que você se apaixona pelo seu extremo oposto. Que há o negro para o branco e há o mal para o bom. E quando o frio se encontra com o quente, ambos se tornam mais suportáveis de se conviver. Há quem diga que você procura no amor da sua vida qualidades que você não tem e defeitos que você não suporta. Há quem diga que amor é assim mesmo: para completar você. Quando Remus pensava nisso, sempre acabava chegando à conclusão de que era verdade. De que tudo fazia sentido.

"Mas todos são inteiros" disse alguém "e nós procuramos alguém que nos adicione, não alguém que nos complete"

Podia ser verdade.

Mas, para ele, não era. E ele sabia que todas essas pessoas descobririam a mesma coisa quando a dor se tornasse mais do que suportável. Como pode dizer que pessoas são apenas adições e complementos? Como ele poderia dizer que Sirius tinha sido _apenas_ a melhor pessoa de sua vida, quando ele tinha sido _tudo_? Ergueu os olhos, encarando a lareira, escutando Molly e Arthur e os outros membros da Ordem. Eram fragmentos de conversas tolas, conversas sobre a última batalha, sobre Bellatriz e Voldemort, sobre como Sirius atravessara o véu e sobre como Harry se culpava por isso. Sobre como agora tudo iria mudar.

Não se importava mais. Não queria mais nada daquela estúpida guerra e de Voldemort que lhe roubara a vida de James, a lealdade de Peter e então toda a presença de Sirius. Não havia nada que a guerra não lhe tivesse tirado, e nem mesmo paz podia encontrar nos mais obscuros cantos da casa, porque é isso que acontece quando você está em uma guerra: bem ou mal, você tem que tomar um partido.

Sirius.

Se fechasse os olhos, podia se recordar claramente do som do seu riso quando adolescente. Dos seus cabelos negros bem rebeldes do que os de James, o charme transparente em seus traços, a maneira como ele dividia o mundo em bons e maus. Enquanto Remus era tudo o que Sirius precisava para descansar e repousar, Sirius era tudo o que Remus precisava para sair do lugar.

Como alguém entenderia? Quantas pessoas amavam assim? Quantas delas perdiam alguém que amava dessa maneira?

Sirius.

Ele não era alguém que se adicionava. Ele não era apenas um amigo que se rebelara contra sua família. Ele não era alguém a mais que amava.

Ele era tudo.

Tudo o que queria ser, tudo o que amava, tudo o que o fazia se sentir completo. E doía tanto, _tanto_ que não houvesse nem mesmo um corpo para velar e chorar. Apenas o vazio, a estranheza de não se conhecer o destino dos que caem. Não haveria túmulos, nem funerais, apenas o vazio.

Apenas um vazio do tamanho do universo chamado Sirius Black.


End file.
